I will be his Queen
by Jason Connor
Summary: Luffy has joined the Revolution and the only one who can bring him back is Nami. The Straw Hat Pirates set out to bring back there Captain. Inspired by UnknownOnePieceFan's story, One Piece: Shippuden.
1. Emperor's Arrival

**A/N: My first One Piece Fanfic, I've had this idea in my head for a while now and so I've finally decided to write it. Inspired by UnknownOnePieceFan Story, One Piece: Shippuden. I highly encourage anyone who reads this to read that story first since I'm going off that story to a certain point in it. I have three main parts of this story in mind with a couple of fillers but chances are they'll be out of order (in which they're released). Also characters are probably OOC.**

**I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Emperor's Arrival**

Usopp was in the crow's nest on look out while the other Straw Hat Pirates were below going about their daily things. Zoro was asleep, Robin was reading a book while Chopper was listening to Brook's skull jokes and Franky was tending to the ship while Sanji was out on the deck doing manual labor for Nami.

Nami checked the log pose and studied the map. It was foggy so it was difficult to see some of her surroundings. The past couple of days were horrible for her. Her idiot Captain had left the crew and she blamed herself for it, but she vowed to bring him back and to apologize to him saying that she really didn't mean what she said. She remembered it so very clearly.

_If you couldn't even save Ace, your own brother, how could ever expect to save one of us if we EVER were captured!_

The crazy weather of the Grand line had finally taken a toll on her. All Luffy did was an accident and she knew he would never hurt her treasure on purpose. She wasn't in the right state of mind then. He knew that he would charge in headfirst for any of them no matter how dire the situation was or even care for his own safety.

"Luffy…" Nami said with tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew exactly what he was going through. To watch someone you love die right in front of you was earth shattering. He had saved and made her one of his crew, his nakama and now she would save him. She knew she could never repay that debt but for now all she wanted was for him to comeback.

"ZORO!" Usopp screamed as loud as he could.

That brought Nami out of her tranche and all the crew members looked up at Ussop.

"M-M-Mihawk!" Usopp managed to stutter out as he was approaching the ship. The crew rushed to the side of the ship.

"Oye Moss head what's he doing here?!" Sanji shouted at Zoro.

"Hell if I know but if he wants a fight…" Zoro unsheathed his swords and was in a fighting position. "I'll give him one."

Mihawk boarded the ship and looked directly at Zoro. "Roronoa-"

"You come here to figh-"

"Stop!" Mihawk addressed Zoro sternly. "What's about to happen is bigger than me and you so I'm only going to ask once, stay out of it!"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Zoro confused by this and wondered why Mihawk would show up for no reason and tell him to stay out of something? Just then a massive ship pulled up alongside the Thousand Sunny with a Jolly Roger with a red mark on it.

The whole grew gasped and knew who it belonged to. It was none other than the Red-Hair pirates.

"Guys!" Usopp screamed. "It's the Red Hair Pirates!"

"OH, REALLY!" the whole crew yelled back at Usopp with shark like teeth.

Nami suddenly realizing this was excited. Luffy might be on there she thought. She knew that Luffy and Shanks had a past so she could only assume that Luffy would go to him. But why was Mihawk here and what did he mean by "stay out of it?"

As soon as the ships were aligned up just right four figures jumped from the massive ship onto the Thousand Sunny.

"Well, the Straw Hat Pirates." The whole crew looked and as the fog cleared around the figures they saw the Emperor Shanks. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this but certain events have well…forced my hand." The other three men beside him smirked at his comment. Lucky Roo was eating while Benn Beckman studied the Straw hat crew.

Usopp managed to come down from the crow's nest.

"D-Dad" Usopp was overjoyed at this and was on the verge of tears. The crew saw this and was happy for him. They knew he wanted to meet up with his father someday and be able to tell him of the exciting adventures he'd been on and tell him of his bravery.

Yasopp gave his son a quick smile but then stared at him. It was like they were having a conversation.

"Guys, we might want to stand back." Usopp said in a serious manner. He rarely acted like this.

"So, Cat Burglar Nami you're the girl." Shanks stared at her.

"Huh? What girl, what do you mean?" Nami asking surprised.

Something was off and Zoro could feel it. He exchanged glances with Robin and she felt it too.

"You're the one who hurt Luffy." Shanks saying with anger.

"Is he on your ship? Please let me talk to him I want to-"

"NO! You think I'd let him talk to you after what you did. I won't forgive anyone who hurts my friends. That look in his eyes, the cold, dark, and broken look is because of you and now he's off doing something reckless." The weather around them began to grow darker and colder.

"Where is he?" Her mind was racing. Where did he go, and what did he do this time.

The Straw hat crew had a bad feeling about this. Something was about to happen.

"You don't deserve to know. I'm not here to tell you that or to talk about Luffy with you. I'm here for my hat." Shanks said with a serious and demanding tone.

Nami was taken aback by this. She was wearing Luffy's Straw hat. And now one of the most powerful pirates ever was asking for Luffy's Straw hat. She knew that it originally belonged to Shanks but she would never think he would ask for it back.

"No, I'm not giving you this hat." Nami said with determination. It belonged to Luffy and he entrusted her with it and she would protect it with her life.

"I can tell that you mean that. It's honorable protecting one's personal treasures no matter the cost." Shanks smirked at this "You leave me no choice then." Shanks drew his sword.

Nami prepared her clima-tact and pushed the Straw hat up a little.

"Hey, Red Hair if you want a fight then-" Sanji was cut off by two swords blocking his path. One belonged to Zoro the other was Mihawk's.

"Sanji, stay out of this!" Nami yelled at Sanji.

"W-What's going on?" Chopper asking scared and was confused at the moment while hiding behind Usopp's leg.

"Don't worry chopper." Robin said reassuringly. "Everything will turn out fine." She had a feeling what was about to happen.

Nami gripped her Clima-tact took a deep breath. Luffy, I will save you she thought.

Shanks rushed forward at incredible speed. Nami took a few a steps and swung her Clima-tact.

"Hey Usopp can that thing handle a sword like that!" Sanji asked a little annoyed. Just then a loud clash could be heard then multiple clashes.

The sky rumbled at the first clash and it suddenly divided.

"The heavens have split." Robin looking up at the sky.

The whole crew looked up in amazement. Robin was right the sky was split in two.

How was she capable of that Zoro thought. She didn't have any swordsman training and to be able to block and parry one of the strongest swordsmen was unbelievable.

"Roronoa, does that girl have any training with the use of swords?" Mihawk asked curiously.

"None that I know of." Zoro was still stunned at the sight in front of him.

Nami was blocking Shank's attack and somehow holding her own while moving at an incredible speed. How am I doing this she thought. She was predicting Shank's moves and her Clima-tact hadn't even gotten a scratch. It was like she was acting on her instincts she didn't knew she had.

"She seems to be on the same level as me and Shanks." Mihawk said.

Shanks managed to step a couple feet back and swiped his sword in the air which caused a red light to emerge from it and head straight toward Nami.

Nami swung her Clima-tact and lighting came out. The red light from Shank's sword made contact with the lighting and both seemed to be equally powerful. Nami rushed forward and her weapon connected with Shank's sword.

"I won't let you have this hat! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Nami screamed. There was a powerful aura around here. Then her eyes changed. A powerful force swept throughout the Thousand Sunny.

The crew was shocked at this.

"Yo-Hohoho is that what I think it is?" Brook saying amusingly.

"It is, well it seems Nami has conqueror's haki." Robin said.

"Wow that is SUPA!" Franky striking a pose while saying that.

"Congratulations Nami." Shanks said with a friendly tone. He swept his sword and disarmed Nami. Nami was surprised by this. Could he have done that throughout the whole fight she thought. "I'm sorry to say this but you're about 50 years too early to defeat me." Shanks said with a smile and sheathing his sword. The weather cleared up around both ships.

"Well, Cat Burglar Nami I'm impressed." Mihawk said. "I would have never guessed someone else could match my strength or Red Hairs."

"Haha oh wow, that was some fight. It almost reminded me of our fights Mihawk. Haha" Shanks said in a cheerful mood.

"Yes, it appears she might actually be the one who could pull it off." Mihawk saying in a more serious tone.

"I have no doubt at that." Shanks with said with a smirk on his face.

"Alright what the Hell was that! Why did you fight my Nami-swan!" Sanji said angrily.

"I wanted to see she her true strength and determination and know how far she would go to protect that hat."

"So this was all for Luffy's Straw hat!" Sanji yelling angrily.

"No you stupid love cook!"

"You wanna go moss head!"

"Bring it!"

Before either of them could move another muscle the temperature dropped. Nami had a demonic Aurora around her. They both stopped immediately. If she could take one of the three Emperor's there's no telling what she could really do.

Robin giggled at this. "If you could Emperor Shanks why don't you tell us why you're really here?"

"Of course, however I apologize for putting you through that Nami, I just wanted to see what you were truly capable of. So, Luffy's dream was to become the Pirate King, what does every King need?"

The crew started to guess.

"A SUPA castle!"

"A lot of food if we're regarding Luffy." Sanji said

"Braves warriors to fight alongside him."

"Yo-hohoho, music" Brook pulling out his violin.

"Um, I don't know what do you think Robin?" Chopper asked curiously.

Robin smiled. "A Queen of course."

Oh ya the crew said together but then it suddenly hit them.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed comically with the exception of Robin and Zoro. He was too stunned at the statement.

"Me, his queen?" Nami was surprised. A small part of her always wanted Luffy to ask her to be his Queen. They would be married and have kids. It was a small dream she held on to. Monkey D. Nami she thought to herself, The Queen of the pirates. She didn't realize it but she was blushing.

"Oh, man I just imagined the kids." Zoro shuddering at the thought.

"SHUT UP!" Nami screamed. She punched him with a little more force than intended and sent him flying across the deck through a wall.

"Nami-swan is so cute when she's angry." Sanji saying with hearts as his eyes.

"Well she can use haki with her punches." Shanks said nonchalantly. "Alright then, Straw Hats follow our ship, there's something Nami needs to see."

"What is it?" Nami asked curiously

"You'll see." Shanks said with a smirk on his face.

After an hour or so following the Red Hair pirates they had finally reached their destination. However, what was in front of them was a thick cloud of fog. Nami managed to clear some of the fog with her Clima-tact and both ships were able to dock safely at the island inside the fog but it was difficult to see what exactly was in front of them.

"Nami on this island in the middle of it is something that you need to see and only you can see it."

"Hold on, what if Nami-swan runs into any danger. I want to go with her."

"That island is perfectly safe. I personally make sure of that."

"Red Hair is right, this island is under the protection of the Red Hair pirates and I've personally been on this island before there is nothing dangerous here." Mihawk said. Only relics he thought.

"I'll be fine Sanji. Robin, look after everyone while I'm gone."

"Mihawk, what's on this island?" Zoro asked.

"A remnant from an old time and a legacy." Mihawk simply stated.

Nami jumped off the Thousand Sunny and began to walk towards the middle. She started to see something off in the distance and when she could finally make it out and was up close to it she felt like fainting. Her legs felt weak and she was on her knees. She was on the verge of tears but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a few beats when she looked over her shoulder. Her hands were shaking at the sight.

"It's you…"

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. I know there probably a lot of mistakes in this but someday I'll get around to fixing them. First fight scene so hopefully I did well. Review if you want, lurk I don't care. Personally I always lurk. Flame if you want but hey, you read it. At least three more chapters to go. Also one last thing the "Oh man I just imagined the kids" is from Straw Hat Theater 2: Our Mrs. Monkey.**


	2. A legacy passes

**AN: I only expected like one or two people would follow this story, thank you everybody. So Chapter 2 of this story with many mistakes, probably maybe anyway enjoy.  
**

* * *

She was staring right at him. She couldn't believe it, he was right there. Fire fist Ace was there.

"Surprised?" Ace said.

Nami couldn't even think straight.

"I'm a ghost or spirit whichever is more comfortable thinking." Ace said with a smile.

"I, I don't-" Nami trying to talk right.

"So I hear my brother has gone and done something reckless thanks to you. Care to explain?" Ace sitting down where Nami was kneeling.

"I…He left the crew because of me."

"I see. Something about almost destroying your treasure."

"How do you know that?" Nami shocked at his response.

"I see things. I still look after my brother after all. Also, that hat looks good on you. It seems like it belongs there. " Saying cheerfully.

"I…I know he didn't mean it and he would never to do anything to hurt me but now, after what Shanks said about the look in his eyes." Saying breathless and all shaken up, tears started to fall from her eyes "I think he hates me."

"Of course not." An unknown voice said. Nami looked to where the voice was and say a boy with a top hat and blonde hair.

"Luffy would never hate one of his nakama no matter what they did."

"Who, Who are you?"

"My name is Sabo. I was one of Luffy's brothers." He said with a smile.

"Sabo? I didn't know Luffy had a real brother." She turned to Ace.

"None of us were related by blood but we all shared that special bond." Ace clarifying. "I remember it like it was yesterday. All the stunts we pulled and mischief we ended up causing…heh those are my favorite memories."

"Mine too, Ace." Sabo sat down next to Nami and looked up to the stars. "I always thought that the three of us would be the best pirates in the world."

"Ya, me killing the old man, you with an amazing reputation and Luffy taking the title of King."

"You know Nami; one of the things Luffy hated the most was being alone." Sabo said.

"He wanted me to live when the world kept telling me it wasn't right. He was our brother." Ace taking on a more serious tone.

"You all were close, probably closer than most brothers." I know the feeling she thought.

"So now we want to know, how do you intend to get our brother back?"

"Tell him I'm sorry, and that I didn't mean what I said. He's our captain we need him."

"Why?" Sabo said.

"He's our nakama and…mine as well."

"So you only consider him your nakama?"

"Well…of course I do. He's my captain." Saying hesitantly

"Well if that's all, then it's a lost cause." Ace got up to leave covering his eyes with his hat.

"Wait! I…I'm in love with Luffy." It felt like a great weight had just been lifted. After all that time keeping that secret in, not truly even admitting it to herself at times, she finally revealed it.

"I knew it." Sabo saying with a smile. "He always did seem to have more of a special relationship with you then anyone else."

Ace had a smile on his face. "So do you promise to get our brother back, no matter what?"

"Yes, of course I do." Nami filled with confidence was sure that no matter what she faced and no matter the obstacles, she would bring Luffy back.

"Alright, then." Ace held out his hand like Luffy did in Orange Town. Nami grabbed hold of it and then everything went bright. She felt a sudden shock and it disappeared just as quickly as it came. She was breathless for a moment and looked at Ace.

"You're going to need that." Ace saying with a smirk.

She looked at her hands and felt different. It suddenly dawned on her.

It can't be, she thought. She clenched her fist and concentrated. What came next surprised her. Her arm was on fire.

"Fire Fist!" The attack was directed toward the sky. She now had Ace's devil fruit and it seemed like second nature to her.

"Good luck Nami." Sabo said and suddenly disappeared.

"Bring our brother back, only you can do it." Ace did the same.

"I promise Ace, I'll bring him back." Nami walked back to the ship and thought silently to herself and wondered who the other boy was. When she arrived back to the ships all eyes were on her.

"So did find whatever was on that island?" Zoro said.

Nami then let her hand turn to fire displaying her new devil fruit ability. Chopper screamed.

"AH! DOCTOR!"

"You are the doctor!" The crew replied back.

"Oh, right. Nami what is that?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Ace gave it to me."

"So this is that island huh?" Zoro said.

"It is." Said Shanks. "Now Nami, Some one knows where Luffy is."

"Really" Nami said with excitement. She could finally be able to apologize and make things right, but she had an odd feeling about this. "Who?"

"The person you are looking for is at Amazon Lilly. Her name is Boa Hancock, one of the seven war lords and your rival." Shanks saying with a small smirk.

Did he know, Nami thought and what was with him saying rival.

The crew was shocked by this.

"Wait, why would a war lord know this?" Sanji said.

"Because Luffy was trying to recruit her…for the Revolutionary Army."

Nami's heart seemed to stop. "He…he joined the Revolution?" I drove him to there didn't I, the thought crossed her mind. "Was he the one who killed Big Mom?"

"Yes" Shanks simply stated. "He tried to recruit me, knowing that if I joined, the chances of the revolution succeeding would be absolute. I tried to talk him out of it and get through to him but he was hell bent on completing the Revolutions' ultimate goal, right alongside with his father."

"Hold on, Robin didn't you join the Revolution for two years? Why don't we just go to the headquarters where you were at and get him there?" Usopp said.

"Dragon would have already accounted for that and would have moved the base somewhere else." Robin stated. "If Luffy did try and recruit Hancock and she accepted, then he must have given her a log pose to the base's new location."

"Then we know where to go. Franky get the ship ready to depart, we're heading to Amazon Lily." Nami said.

"Supa! We'll head out right away."

"Nami, be careful, Hancock is more powerful than you would think." Shanks said.

"Thank you, for everything. Alright Straw Hats let's move out!" Nami said.

Back on the ship Zoro, Robin, and Sanji discussed the growing situation.

"So Luffy joined the Revolution? Something tells me their plans just sped up big time." Zoro said.

"For once I think I agree with you moss head. I've heard rumors and stories about those guys and even if half of those are true, with Luffy with them, the whole world is about to be turned upside down."

"Especially if he's powerful enough to kill one of the emperors. The world was thrown off balance when Whitebeard died and now with another gone; The World Government will be trying to restore order to the islands that were under her rule." Robin said. "I know that they were able to bring some of Whitebeard's islands under their control when he died."

"Then it looks like their territory just expanded even more, and with them distracted, trying to restore some sort of order and refocusing their attention, The Revolution could make its first move." Sanji said.

"I don't like it. The sooner we get Luffy back the better. There's no telling how much damage this could cause if it's dragged out for too long." Zoro said.

After a few days of sailing an island was spotted in the distance.

"Nami, is that the island?" Usopp asked.

"Ya, that's it…, Amazon Lily." Nami remembered when Luffy told her what he did while they were separated. He trained to better himself so that none of them would ever get hurt. He mentioned Hancock to her but to him it seemed like more of an afterthought.

"Okay Hancock." Nami tilting the Straw Hat over her eyes. "Where's Luffy?"

* * *

**A/N: And there's Chapter two. "Filler" for the next chapter, I already had this chapter written so next one is gonna take a while. I'll give you all a hint: Sand.**


	3. Return to the Sand

**A/N: I finally posted something, that's amazing! This is the longest chapter I'm surprised to say. I can't guarantee the next chapter will be as long but hopefully it will be around this amount. College is taking up a lot of my time but thankfully I have free time on the weekends. Unfortunately, I don't always work on my fanfics then…anyway hope this is a good one and to anyone who guessed Alabasta you were right.  
**

* * *

Revolution base:

Luffy walked down the halls his father's office. He wore a green cloak like his father's and a red tattoo on his face as well. Some saluted him as he walked by. He was a Captain in Revolutionary Army. When he arrived at the door the two men who guarded it opened the door and he walked on through.

"Straw Hat Boy, back from your mission already?" Ivankov was there looking out a window along with his father at his desk.

"It was easy. They hardly put up a fight." Luffy said with no emotion. "Also enough with the Straw Hat!" Luffy slamming the door. The World Government managed to find some of the Revolutions hide outs and captured some of their commanders. They tasked Doflamingo and a few Vice Admirals for this assignment. Every squad sent by the Revolution was killed. Luffy volunteered for the job and he succeeded in his mission.

"My, my and here I thought Dragon and I would have to take care of that matter personally. By the way has Hancock agreed to join?"

"Oh, ya she agreed though I'm not surprised. I figured with her warriors it would only increase our strength. Also, doflamingo is dead as well as his ship, it's destroyed." Luffy said nonchalantly.

"Good, with them distracted on this as well, and with the return of our commanders we can move forward." Dragon said. "I need you to head to Alabasta Luffy."

"I thought that island was a rare exception?" Luffy saying confused.

"It is, but there's another Ponoglyph on that island."

A memory went through Luffy's mind. He remembered Ace and the time he spent with his friends. He remembered defeating Crocodile and then adding Robin to his crew. Well, former crew he thought. The realization suddenly hit him. "It's located in the desert. I saw it once."

"Hmm that was the only lead had. Somewhere in the desert but since you can sense those now Straw Hat boy, it shouldn't be a problem." Ivankov saying with a wicked smile.

"I'll head there at once. I should arrive in a couple days."

"I want you to take a couple guards with you. The World Government will be looking for you and it's about to become very difficult for you and I to move about freely." Dragon said.

"I don't need them but alright."

Ikanov offered his opinion. "My, a little over confident are we Straw Hat boy? Why not humor him. One guard but Dragon shall decide?"

"Very well, Gray!" Dragon shouted the name.

In an instant a boy about Luffy's age appeared before them. He was a Commander in the Revolutionary Army. He had dark blue eyes that seemed cold and dark hair. He wore a dark shirt with the green cloak over it. His pants were dark green and wore combat boots for his shoes. He was the first friend Luffy made in the Revolution. Luffy had camaraderie at the Revolution. He found new nakama, ones that he knew were truly his friends. All of them were like family.

"You called?" Gray asked. He wielded one of the twelve supreme swords. The sword's style was similar to Rayleigh's. A rumor about him was that he could even match Mihawk's skill.

"You and Luffy will head out to Alabasta. A ponoglyph is located there." Dragon stated.

"You want us to overthrow it while were there?" He asked without a care. "The Captain and I should be enough."

Before Luffy could respond Dragon spoke first. "No, that won't be necessary. Try not to draw to much attention to yourselves. You both have a reputation so don't go charging in." The last part was said more harshly.

"Understood." They both replied. Luffy and Gray both went down to the Revolution's harbor. To say they had a fleet was an understatement. Thousands of ships were anchored at Headquarters but the one that stood out the most was Dragon's flagship, rumored that it could even take on the navy fleets' best by itself. This was only part of the Revolution's fleet while the rest were stationed somewhere else. They found their strikers that were powered by dials and set off to Alabasta.

After a couple of days they had arrived. Memories started to flood Luffy's mind as soon as he stepped on the island. He remembered everything that had happened here. Especially when he finally caught up with Ace, that one hurt the most.

"Oy, Captain" Gray said. "You still there?"

"Yes, let's get this over with." Little did they know someone was watching them from a distance.

**Alabasta Castle:**

King Cobra was in a meeting along with his daughter Vivi with Carue beside her. His country has been running smoothly ever since the Straw Hats had left. For the last few years it was a peaceful time for all. The doors suddenly burst open.

"My king, Revolutionists have docked on the island!" Rasa spoke franticly. The Barbar pirates improved over the years and had become unofficial protectors of Alabasta. The whole room was in shock.

"Dragon!" King Cobra said out loud. Why would they be here he thought. The ponoglpyh was destroyed and nothing else was of value on this island. "How many are there?"

"Only two sir. However-"

"My king let Pell and I go take care of this." Chaka said.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. I believe one of them is their best Swordsman. The other one I'm not sure about."

"Commander Gray? What's he doing out so far out from the Revolution's secret headquarters?" Cobra said.

"We need to stop them while they're still far away. Our people can't know about this." Vivi said.

"I agree. Pell, Chaka, you two shall ride with me. I want to know why after so many years the Revolution would want to bother with us now."

"Carue I want you to-" She looked around the room and noticed he wasn't there.

"My lady!" Igaram shouted as he ran through the open doors. "Carue just left with the Supersonic Duck Squadron!"

"We have to leave now!" Vivi ordered. Everyone prepared to depart and face the Revolution threat.

Back out in the desert Gray and Luffy were walking. The weather seemed to be hotter then he remembered however it wasn't affecting him as much.

"Ugh…I should have brought more water." Luffy whined. He truly forgot how hot it when he was last here.

"I think this heat is getting to me as well Captain. How much further until we reach the ponoglyph?" Gray asked.

"Just a few more miles…I think."

"Wait, you think! How do you not know!?" Gray shouted.

"I can still sense it but the last time I was here we docked somewhere else!" Luffy responded.

"That doesn't make much sense if you can sense it then-" Gray gripped his word and concentrated.

"I sense it too. Whatever it is, it's moving fast." The ground started to shake underneath. All of the sudden twelve ducks and a camel appeared before them.

_Carue _Luffy thought. He made sure his hood covered his head more and took a small step back. Gray stepped forward and addressed the ducks and the odd camel.

"I take it this isn't the welcoming community then?" Gray asked in a humorous manner.

The ducks and the camel just pointed back out toward the sea.

"Well, I don't speak duck or camel either, but I think I know a thing or two about when I'm not wanted somewhere." He said with a smirk. "We have no business with your king. All we're doing is exploring the desert, that's all we came here to do."

The supersonic duck squad looked at one another and then nodded their heads. They then threw two barrels with liquid down to Luffy and Gray.

"Heh, thanks but this changes nothing." He tossed the other to Luffy who caught and both began to drink out of their barrels.

Something doesn't seem right Luffy thought. As soon as Luffy realized it, it was too late.

"Gray! Stop drinking the water!" Luffy shouted.

"Huh? What do you-" Gray was in shock. They were surrounded by a Legion of ducks. He drew his sword and prepared to attack.

"Captain I'll take of one half you take care of the other." He swiped his sword but it appeared that the ducks just dodged it. However, what Luffy saw was different. All he saw was Gray attacking the sand and wind. He remembered that while he was here last time he drank water out of a cactus and he began hallucinating.

"It's been awhile Straw Hat." Luffy turned around and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Crocodile was standing right there.

"You're not real. It's just my head playing tricks on me."

"My, you are pathetic aren't you?" Crocodile said with his arms crossed while looking down on Luffy.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy threw a punch at the mirage but it passed straight through him.

"Is this really the same person who beat me and declared himself to be the Pirate King? You make me sick." Luffy kicked him but the same thing happened. He activated Gear Second and started throwing wild punches but nothing happened to Crocodile.

"You're only angry at yourself aren't you? You get into a fight with your crew and now here you are. You dared to call yourself a pirate."

"ENOUGH!" Luffy unleashed his King's haki and everything went back to normal. Gray stopped attacking the desert and Luffy's mirage was gone. However when they both looked over the ducks and the camel were unconscious.

"Let's go." Luffy said in a harsh tone. They both went running off to the ponoglyph location. When they arrived Luffy punched a hole in the sand and jumped down. It was exactly as he remembered only this time Zoro and Chopper weren't here.

"You found it Captain. The keys will finally be ours." Gray said with a smile on his face.

Luffy placed a hand on the ponoglyph

"Open" Luffy said. The ponoglyph started to glow and opened. Inside of it were keys. Luffy took them then and as soon as they were removed the ponoglyph disappeared.

"Huh, that's odd?" Gray said nonchalantly.

"It fulfilled its purpose. Come on one more key is left."

"So how do you propose we obtain that one?"

"I don't know just yet. My father may deal with it but if you think you can handle him, you and I could take a shot at it."

"Alright!" Gray said with excitement. "Finally someone good enough to duel with."

"Haha, he's one of the toughest people I know. I'm not even sure I could beat him." Luffy said humorously. Luffy and Gray left the room and were outside. They were surrounded with most of the guards on top of their horses.

"Revolutionists state your business here!" Chaka yelled.

Again Luffy made sure his hood was covering his face and took a step back.

"We have no business with you King Cobra." Gray said. "We were just leaving so-"

"I don't believe them." Pell said. "They could be a scouting party looking for a way to get to the capital."

"Your island is a rare exception King. You should be honored." Gray emphasizing the last point.

"You dare address the King that way!" Pell drew his word.

"No man is above anyone else, regardless of their status!" Gray drew his sword as well and took a fighting stance. "The world of Kings and Hierarchies is coming to an end as well as the World Government's. The only difference is you are able to live in it a little bit longer."

Luffy grabbed Gray's shoulder signaling him to stop.

"Who are you?" Vivi asked. She looked towards the one whose face was covered and felt like she knew him from somewhere. Carue suddenly stirred awake.

"Carue!" Vivi said happily. Carue motioned for her to come closer. She knelt down and listened. She was shocked at what she heard.

Thinking back Luffy remembered that Carue was watching them go insane. He didn't realize that he was that close to hear them. He probably thought he could knock us out with those Luffy thought. Unfortunately with Luffy's training and the Revolution's the best outcome would be their energy drained.

"Look at me." Vivi said trembleing. Luffy didn't move. "Luffy, look at me!"

There was no hiding it now Luffy thought. He pulled his hood back and revealed his face.

He looks just like his father Cobra thought. "Luffy wha…what are you doing here?" Vivi said.

"Orders from Dragon, as stated King Cobra we have-"

"Luffy no! What are you doing here! Why aren't you with your friends?" Vivi said worryingly.

"I left the Straw Hat Pirates. They don't need me to get in their ways. I found a new family now."

"Luffy…" Vivi was on the verge of tears. "How could you! You were the one that inspired them. You even saved this kingdom and now you just turn your backs on them!" Vivi screamed.

"They turned their backs on me first!" Luffy shouted. "I was alone. There was no one there for me and they all just turned their backs on me! Until my father found me and took me in. I found new nakama and now as the right hand of the Revolution I'll end the World's Government reign and a new order will begin!"

"Barbar pirates! Capture them!" The Captain ordered. Pell was ready to fight and Chaka was ready to transform.

"STOP!" The King shouted. Everyone froze in place. "You are all at least a million years too early to even last against one of them."

"But my king-"

"If they wanted this kingdom Chaka then they already would have taken it. Even if we gather the whole army it wouldn't stop them. Go Luffy, I don't know why you were here but it's not our place to know. I wish you well in your travels and hope you find your nakama again."

"I already have new ones but thank you King Cobra. Vivi." She turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this. I wish it was under better circumstances." Vivi nodded with tears still falling. There were no right words to say in a time like this.

Luffy and Gray went back to their strikers and headed back to base.

* * *

**A/N: The reviews made me think of a "Crocodile" appearance so hopefully it worked. As for the "Gray" character well, I think it's pretty easy to guess where I got him from. Also I haven't written the next chapter yet but like I said before I have the ideas in my head so I know what to do (hopefully). I'll try to make the last chapter as long as this unless this was too much then tell me. Two more chapters to go. Next up: Queen vs. Empress.**


End file.
